My Lady
by Chiwe-SasuSakuNaru
Summary: "Jangan pura-pura kau berani melawanku untuk mendapat perhatian. Kau dan teman-teman bodohmu itu hanya menyukai uangku 'kan?" , "Hentikan Teme! Kau keterlaluan. Apa kau mau membunuh Sakura-chan? Lihat! Bahkan dia tidak tahu apa-apa!"
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto..

Pairing : Sasuke X Sakura

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

Konoha Gakuen. Sekolah termewah dan terbaik di Konoha bahkan termasuk salah satu sekolah yang terkenal di dunia. Berfasilitas lengkap dan ekslusif yang mana akan membuat semua orang tua bermimpi anaknya bisa bersekolah disini. Tapi lupakan jika orang tua itu berasal dari keluarga kurang mampu, karena Konoha Gakuen hanya diperuntukkan bagi mereka yang berasal dari kalangan atas mengingat biaya yang dikeluarkan tidak sedikit. Ya. Konoha Gakuen adalah tempat putra-putri dari keluarga kaya raya dan terhormat. Meskipun begitu, Konoha Gakuen—sekolah yang dibiayai oleh keluarga Uchiha ini selalu memberikan beasiswa bagi mereka yang mempunyai otak super cerdas atau seorang atlit berprestasi.

Dan disinilah dia, Sasuke Uchiha, anak kedua dari keluarga Uchiha—keluarga terkaya di Konoha bahkan termasuk salah satu terkaya di dunia. Sasuke berwajah tampan, banyak para wantita yang berharap bisa bersama Sasuke, bahkan ada yang rela tidur dengan Sasuke. Tapi lupakan tentang hal itu, karena Sasuke bukan tipe lelaki yang suka bermain dengan wanita atau bisa dibilang, dia seorang yang tak menyukai siapa pun kecuali keluarga dan sahabatnya, Naruto Uzumaki.

"Hoy teme?" pemuda jabrik kuning dari keluarga Namikaze itu berteriak tepat di telinga Sasuke membuat sang empunya menutup telinga.

"Apa?" geram Sasuke. Dia sudah kesal dengan kelakuan sahabat kecilnya yang suka berteriak tidak jelas.

"Hehe.. Maaf Sasuke." sebuah cengiran menghiasi wajahnya yang terbilang imut. Lalu Naruto menunjuk kearah seorang gadis yang berjalan bersama ketiga sahabatnya. Gadis itu berambut pink dengan mata emerald indahnya. "Itu… Sakura-chan, cantik ya? Rambut pink, mata emerald dan lagi bibirnya yang tipis. Aku jadi ingin merasakannya, hmm." Naruto menopang dagu membayangkan bahwa dia sedang berciuman dengan Sakura.

Merasa penasaran, Sasuke ikut melihat Sakura dan memperhatikannya. Ternyata Naruto benar, Sakura memang gadis yang menarik. Pantas saja banyak murid siswa yang membicarakannya. Tiba-tiba wajah Naruto dengan mata terpejam, bibir mengerucut mendekati wajah Sasuke. alhasil, sebuah jitakan keras mendarat di kepala Naruto dengan indahnya.

"Ittai!" Naruto memegang kepalanya sakit. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" katanya marah. Naruto menatap Sasuke tajam. Sasuke membalas tatapan Naruto tak kalah tajamnya membuat Naruto bergetar.

"Cih!" Sasuke berjalan lalu diikuti Naruto yang masih memegang kepalanya. Langkah mereka terhenti ketika seorang gadis berdiri tepat di hadapan Sasuke membuat Sasuke menaikkan alisnya. Sasuke memperhatikan gadis itu, ia berambut panjang indigo dan berwarna mata lavender. Di tangannya membawa sebuah kado berbungkus gambar hati. Kelakuannya membuat sebagian murid Konoha Gakuen berkumpul seolah-olah ini adalah pertunjukkan yang wajib dilihat.

"A-ano Sasuke-kun." gadis itu membuka mulut. Wajahnya memerah membuat Sasuke ingin segera pergi, "Ke-kemarin o-orang tuaku ba-baru pulang dari Suna. Da-dan aku i-ingin memberikan i-ini pada Sa-Sasuke-kun." gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya.

Sasuke mengambil kado gadis itu, membuat seluruh murid yang berada di sana terkejut. Ia membuka dan melihat isinya, sepasang sepatu mewah dengan sebuah kartu ucapan "Aku menyukaimu."

"Kau kira aku tidak bisa membelinya? Kau pikir seberapa kaya keluargamu, hah!" Sasuke membuang sepatunya tepat di depan gadis bermata lavender itu. "Jangan harap aku mau menerimanya, dasar bodoh!" dengan teganya Sasuke meninggalkan gadis yang kini ambruk seraya menangis membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya tertawa.

"Setidaknya kau terima saja hadiahnya, Tuan Uchiha." ucapan seorang gadis membuat Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Ia berbalik dan sedikit terkejut melihat orang yang berani padanya.

"Ee.. Sakura-chan." Naruto melihat Sakura ngeri. Sakura yang biasanya manis kini terlihat sangat marah.

"Aku tahu kau orang yang paling kaya di sini, tapi setidaknya hargailah orang lain." katanya.

Sasuke menaikkan alis, dengan santainya ia berkata

"Katakan padaku, berapa harga yang harus aku bayar?"

PLAKK

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipi pemuda Uchiha itu membuat semua orang di sana membelalakan mata terlebih lagi Naruto, baru kali ini ia melihat orang yang berani melakukan itu kepada Sasuke.

"Kau? Kau benar-benar keterlaluan. Kau mengaitkan semuanya dengan uang dan uang. Kau pikir semua uang yang kau pergunakan selama ini adalah hasil kerja kerasmu? Bukan Sasuke! Itu hasil orang tuamu! Kau tidak punya apa-apa!" kata Sakura marah. Meskipun ia menyukai bahkan mencintai Sasuke. Ia benar-benar kesal dengan sikap Sasuke yang selalu melakukan semuanya dengan uang. "Dan asal kau tahu Sasuke-kun, tidak semua di dunia ini bisa dibeli dengan uang."

Sakura meninggalkan Sauke dan membantu gadis indigo itu. Tanpa ia sadari, sebuah senyuman terukir di wajah Sasuke.

*My Lady*

"Kau itu kenapa sih? Sedari tadi seperti orang gila." kata seorang pemuda berambut kuning. Ia heran melihat sahabat kecilnya yang sedari tadi tersenyum tidak jelas. Seharusnya 'kan Sasuke marah karena dipermalukan oleh seorang gadis.

Dengan sebuah seringai Naruto mendekati Sasuke, "Aku tahu, kau menyukai Sakura-chan ya? Dari yang kudengar, Sakura-chan itu menyukaimu dari dulu. Aku benar-benar kesal mendengarnya." katanya lemah.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba membuat Naruto terlonjak kaget. Menyadari hal itu, Sasuke memperbaiki ucapannya, "Ma-maksudku biarkan saja, aku tidak peduli."

"Hahaha kalau kau suka ya bilang saja." Naruto terbahak-bahak melihat kelakuan Sasuke yang begitu antusias saat mendengar Sakura menyukainya. Yah.. meskipun itu memang benar. Dan itu membuat Naruto sedih, tapi untuk sahabatnya dia merelakan Sakura.

"Berisik dobe!" geram Sasuke lalu menarik Naruto supaya mengikutinya.

"He-hei kita mau kemana? Bukankah ini menuju kelas Sakura-chan?" Naruto bingung. Tumben sekali Sasuke mau kesini. Saat mereka akan memasuki kelas Sakura. Tiba-tiba mereka mendengar sesuatu yang membuat Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya dan memilih untuk mendengarkannya dari luar.

"Hahaha apa kalian melihat wajah Sasuke? Hahaha dia sepertinya tertarik dengan Sakura." kata seorang gadis berambut merah berkaca mata yang kini duduk di atas meja bersama kedua temannya yang ikut tertawa.

"Cara Sakura mendapatkan perhatian Sasuke memang harus diacungi jempol. Dia memang berani." timpal Ino, gadis berambut pirang itu, "Bayangkan jika Sasuke menyukai Sakura dan mereka jadian. Oh god… uang berlimpah. Enak sekali…" katanya lalu membayangkan dia sedang bermandikan uang.

Sasuke yang mendengar itu mengepalkan tangannya, ia benar-benar marah. Naruto melirik Sasuke.

"Teme.."

Dengan segera Sasuke menghampiri ketiga teman Sakura dan mencengkram tangan Karin, gadis berambut merah dan berkaca mata.

"Sa-sakit sekali Sasuke-kun." katanya membuat temannya menutup mulut. Kenapa Sasuke ada di sini? Apa dia mendengar semuanya? Oh tidak!

"Katakan dimana Sakura?" kata Sasuke mengeratkan cengkramannya. Dengan mata berkaca-kaca Karin menunjukkan dimana Sakura.

"Di-di lapangan."

Sasuke menghempaskan tangan Karin lalu segera pergi menemui Sakura. Naruto yang melihat Sasuke marah mengejar Sasuke.

"Ayolah teme.. Kau tidak akan berbuat apa-apa 'kan dengan Sakura-chan? Biasanya juga kau sering mendengar hal seperti ini dari perempua-perempuan seperti itu tapi kau tidak pernah peduli 'kan?" kata Naruto seraya menyeimbangi langkah Sasuke yang semakin cepat. "Kumohon Sasuke, aku yakin Sakura tidak mungkin berbuat seperti itu."

"Diam kau! Jangan pernah membelanya. Ini urusanku!" kata Sasuke marah. Ia tak menyangka bahwa gadis yang ia sukai dan dikenal menyukainya ternyata hanya menyukai uang milik Sasuke. Dan itu benar-benar membuat Sasuke kecewa, ia sakit.

"Kau benar-benar menyukainya Teme." gumam Naruto.

Sasuke melihat Sakura yang sedang berdiri di pinggir lapangan. Ia sedang menonton permainan bola basket atas permintaan teman-temannya yang sedang bertanding. Mungkin Sakura adalah seorang penyemangat bagi mereka.

"Kau pikir kau siapa, hah?" tiba-tiba Sasuke mencengkram kerah seragam Sakura membuat Sakura menaikan alisnya tidak mengerti.

"A-ada apa Sasuke-kun?" tanyanya. Sasuke menarik kerah Sakura hingga wajahnya berada tepat di depan wajah Sasuke. Semua murid keluar untuk menyaksikannya tak terkecuali sahabat Sakura yang tak tega melihatnya.

"Jangan pura-pura kau berani melawanku untuk mendapat perhatian. Kau dan teman-teman bodohmu itu hanya menyukai uangku 'kan?" katanya tajam membuat Sakura semakin tidak mengerti.

"A-apa maksudmu Sasuke-kun. A-ku benar-benar tidak mengerti."

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu!" Sasuke semakin mengeratkan cengkramannya membuat Sakura meringis kesakitan dan kekurangan napas. Naruto yang merasa kasihan dengan Sakura segera melepaskan cengkraman Sasuke dan memeluk Sakura yang kini terbatuk-batuk.

"Hentikan Teme! Kau keterlaluan. Apa kau mau membunuh Sakura-chan? Lihat! Bahkan dia tidak tahu apa-apa!" geram Naruto.

Sasuke menyeringai. "Biarkan saja dia mati." katanya membuat semua orang membelalakan mata, terkejut.

"Ka-kau.."

"Cukup Dobe, kau pilih siapa? Aku sahabatmu atau gadis sialan itu?" lalu Sasuke pergi meninggalkan mereka. Naruto melihat punggung Sasuke yang mulai menjauh lalu ia melihat Sakura.

"Pergilah Naruto. Aku tidak apa-apa." kata Sakura.

"Tapi Sakura-chan…"

"Sudahlah sana pergi. Aku tidak apa-apa." Sakura tersenyum lembut mencoba meyakinkan Naruto bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Dengan anggukan Naruto meninggalkan Sakura yang kini menundukkan kepalanya. Ketiga sahabatnya menghampiri Sakura ragu-ragu.

"Sakura…"

"Aku ingin sendiri dulu." gumamnya seraya pergi meninggalkan teman-temanya membuat mereka menyesal.

"Aku menyesal mengatakan itu. Padahal kita tahu Sakura mencintai Sasuke bukan karena uang." kata Ino dan dibalas anggukan oleh kedua sahabatnya.

"Tapi kita kan hanya bercanda Ino... lagian kenapa ada Sasuke." ucap Tenten.

"Ini memang salah kita.."

Tsuzuku

Fiksi pertamaku. Sebenarnya sih udah lama tapi karena ngga bisa nentuin judul ya jadi pajangan aja. Menurutku paling susah adalah menentukan judul. =="

RnR?

Flame, kritik, saran dsb diterima…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto..

Pairing : Sasuke X Sakura

Chapter 2

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

Tanpa terasa, dua hari telah lalu semenjak peristiwa itu. Semenjak Sasuke datang tiba-tiba dan memarahinya, Sakura tak pernah lagi bertemu dengan Sasuke atau lebih tepatnya, Sasuke yang menghindari Sakura. Biasanya, Sakura sering melihat Sasuke bersama Naruto bermain basket atau sekedar berjalan-jalan di sekitar sekolah. Namun sekarang Sakura tak pernah melihat keduanya. Mungkin Sasuke benar-benar marah padanya. Tapi yang tidak Sakura mengerti adalah, kenapa Sasuke berkata seperti itu. Sakura benar-benar bingung kapan dia berkata kalau Sakura menyukai uang Sasuke.

Sakura melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja, lalu ia menaruh kepalanya di atas lipatan tangannya. Ia benar-benar lelah terus menerus memikirkan hal ini. Tiba-tiba suara orang berjalan mendekat terdengar di telinga Sakura dan ia tahu siapa itu. Sakura menengadahkan kembali kepalanya lalu pandangannya menatap tiga orang sahabatnya yang sedang menunduk. Kalau dipikir-pikir semenjak Sakura berkata ia ingin sendiri, ia tidak pernah berbicara sedikit pun dengan sahabat-sahabatnya itu.

"Sa-Sakura." kata seorang dari mereka memulai pembicaraan. Tersirat wajah cemas, takut dan menyesal dari ketiganya membuat Sakura bingung. Sakura berdiri lalu menghampiri mereka bertiga, ia menepuk pundak salah satu dari mereka.

"Kalian ini kenapa sih?" tanyanya. Sakura benar-benar bingung dengan perilaku ketiga sahabatnya itu, tidak biasanya mereka seperti ini. Sakura melihat mereka saling menyikut, sepertinya diantara mereka tidak ada satu pun yang ingin menjelaskan tentang keanehan sikap mereka.

Sakura menghela napas lalu ia menghembuskannya pelan, Sakura benar-benar benci situasi ini. Dimana ketiga sahabatnya itu tidak ingin memulai pembicaraan.

"Baiklah.. Kalau soal yang kemarin aku-" belum sempat Sakura selesai berbicara, teman-temannya sudah memotong ucapan Sakura dengan membungkukan badan seraya menggumamkan kata maaf. Tentu saja hal ini membuat Sakura semakin bingung, ia menaikkan alisnya meminta penjelasan dari mereka.

"Sebenarnya itu salah kami. Kami yang mengatakan kalau cara Sakura menarik perhatian Sasuke harus diacungi jempol dan kalau jadian dengan Sasuke, maka uang akan berlimpah. Dan.. Dan.. saat itu juga Sasuke mendengarnya." kata Ino menjelaskan. Sakura benar-benar terkejut mendengarnya , ia membelalakan matanya tidak percaya dan itu membuatnya benar-benar kecewa. Rupanya karena hal ini Sasuke begitu marah pada Sakura. Memang Sakura tidak pernah sekali pun berbicara dengan Sasuke tapi setidaknya dibenci oleh orang yang kau sukai benar-benar menyakitkan.

"Ka-kami menyesal Sakura-chan." ujar Tenten diikuti anggukan Karin dan Ino. Sakura membalasnya dengan tersenyum. Astaga.. Bahkan disaat seperti ini pun Sakura tetap tersenyum pikir mereka bertiga membuat mereka semakin menyesal dengan perbuatannya.

"Sudahlah.. Tidak apa-apa." katanya membuat ketiga sahabatnya menaikkan alis.

"Kau tidak marah Sakura?" tanya Karin. Dia pikir Sakura akan marah lalu memusuhi mereka, tapi ternyata malah sebaiknya Sakura memaafkan mereka.

Sakura tertawa lalu ia menutup mulut melihat ketiga sahabatnya yang menurut Sakura lucu.

"Hahaha kalian lucu. Bukankah nasi sudah menjadi bubur, jadi untuk apa marah?" katanya berhenti tertawa, "Lebih baik sekarang kita ke kantin saja, membeli minuman mungkin akan membuat pikiran kalian jernih."

Ketiga sahabatnya hanya saling memandang tidak mengerti, mereka benar-benar bingung dengan kelakuan Sakura yang menurut mereka sangat aneh. Bukankah yang harus dijernihkan adalah kepala Sakura? Lalu mereka menggaruk kepalanya seraya tertawa dipaksakan. Hari ini benar-benar banyak hal aneh, pikir mereka.

Di sepanjang koridor sekolah, keempat gadis yang menduduki siswi paling terkenal di Konoha Gakuen tak ayal membuat para murid lelaki terpesona melihatnya. Penampilan mereka memang sangat mencolok. Mereka memakai rok mini, baju ketat yang sedikit terbuka dan sepatu _high heals _yang tinggi dan seharusnya tidak diperuntukkan dipakai di sekolah.

Menghukum mereka juga percuma karena mereka adalah anak dari keluarga yang bekerja sama dengan keluarga Uchiha, itu artinya mereka adalah keluarga terhormat, keluarga yang penting dalam bidang bisnis perusahaan untuk meningkatkan kekerabatan sama halnya dengan keluarga Uzumaki—keluarga yang sejak dulu sudah menjalin persahabatan erat dengan Uchiha. Kesimpulannya, tidak akan ada pihak sekolah yang akan berani menghukum mereka.

"Tumben ramai sekali." kata Sakura. Setelah memesan minuman, Sakura dan ketiga sahabatnya lalu berjalan ke tempat yang tidak pernah diduduki oleh siapa pun kecuali mereka sendiri. Lalu Sakura mulai meminum jus jeruk yang dipesannya. Tiba-tiba Sakura sedikit membelalakan mata ketika melihat Sasuke dengan Naruto, sepertinya mereka juga akan memesan makanan. Dan Sakura benar-benar rindu sosok Uchiha Sasuke.

Saat Sasuke dan Naruto berjalan, seseorang menabrak mereka dan menumpahkan makanannya tepat di seragam yang Sasuke pakai. Tentu saja hal ini membuat keramaian di kantin Konoha Gakuen menjadi sepi. Mereka benar-benar terkejut dengan hal ini. Terlebih lagi saat Sasuke memandang seragamnya yang kini kotor.

Sasuke lalu menatap wajah orang yang menumpahkan makanan ke jas Sasuke. Ia memperhatikan sejenak gadis itu membuat teman sang gadis yang mempunyai tato segitiga terbalik di wajahnya menepuk jidatnya frustasi. Ia tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke terhadap gadis itu, sama seperti dua hari yang lalu. Mungkin sekarang akan lebih kejam. Dan ternyata benar, Sasuke menarik kerah sang gadis dan mencengkramnya membuat gadis itu terisak. Tapi percuma saja dia menangis karena tak ada yang akan menolongnya dari kemarahan seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"KAU!" saat Sasuke akan menampar gadis itu, Sasuke melihat Sakura yang tengah menatapnya. Sehingga Sasuke ragu akan menampar gadis itu, Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya ia benar-benar bingung, ada apa dengannya? Kenapa hanya melihat Sakura saja dia jadi tidak berani berbuat kejam dengan orang lain? Apa Sasuke takut jika dirinya dibenci oleh Sakura? Sasuke benar-benar tidak mengerti. "Kau selamat hari ini, karena sekarang ada yang lebih menjijikan dibandingkan kau." lalu Sasuke menghemapaskan tubuh gadis itu hingga terjatuh. Ia lalu pergi diikuti Naruto membuat semua orang yang berada di sana saling memandang satu sama lain. Dalam hati mereka bertanya, siapa orang yang menjijikan yang Sasuke maksud. Dan Sakura tahu siapa yang Sasuke maksud, karena itu adalah dirinya.

Sakura menunduk, ia memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar Sasuke yang salah paham tidak membencinya. Meskipun seandainya Sakura benar-benar dibenci oleh Sasuke, setidaknya Sasuke bisa memaafkan Sakura. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin jika dibenci oleh orang yang dia sukai, itu menyakitkan.

Tepukan Ino di bahu mengembalikan Sakura dari dunianya, rupanya sedari tadi Sakura tidak menyimak apa yang ketiga sahabatnya bicarakan, Sakura terlalu sibuk memikirkan Sasuke.

"Sakura, ayo kembali ke kelas." Ajak Ino yang kini tengah berdiri. Sakura menggelengkan kepala seraya tersenyum.

"Kalian saja dulu, nanti aku menyusul." katanya dibalas dengan anggukan ketiga sahabatnya, lalu mereka pergi meninggalkan Sakura yamg kini telah menundukkan kepala. Ia merasa hatinya benar-benar kacau, ia benar-benar sakit Sasuke membencinya. Tak terasa cairan bening mulai membasahi pipinya, "Aku harus melakukan sesuatu." gumam Sakura seraya menghapus air matanya lalu bangkit dari tempatnya.

**My Lady**

Sementara itu, Sasuke berjalan dengan santai bersama Naruto di sampingnya. Seragam Sasuke kini telah bersih kembali, mungkin dia sudah menggantinya dengan yang baru. Kejadian tadi benar-benar membuatnya sangat kesal. Seandainya tidak ada Sakura, habis sudah gadis yang tadi menumpahknan makanannya. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, apa hubungannya Sakura dengan gadis tadi? Dan Sasuke tidak tahu.

"Yang kau maksud tadi itu Sakura-chan 'kan?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba membuat Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya sejenak lalu menggumamkan kata "Hn." membuat Naruto sedikit dongkol dengan jawaban singkat Sasuke.

"Jadi kau belum memaafkan Sakura-chan? Kenapa? Bukankah kau tahu sendiri kalau kemarin Sakura-chan tidak tahu apa-apa?"

"Hn."

Merasa kurang puas dengan jawaban Sasuke, Naruto kembali bertanya seraya berdiri di hadapan Sasuke—menghentikan langkah Sasuke. Naruto menaikkan alis meminta penjelasan kenapa Sasuke tidak memaafkan Sakura.

Sasuke memutar matanya bosan, kenapa Naruto sangat peduli dengan Sakura. Dengan yang lain saja tidak pernah sampai seperti ini bahkan kadang-kadang Naruto menikmati jika Sasuke memberi pelajaran kepada orang-orang yang dibenci Sasuke atau lebih tepatnya Naruto senang jika Sasuke mempunyai seseorang yang dibenci. Karena Sasuke akan memberi pelajaran kepada orang-orang itu dan itu dijadikan Naruto sebagai pertunjukan lelucon.

"Dengar Dobe, aku tidak akan pernah minta maaf." Katanya jelas lalu melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti karena ulah Naruto.

Naruto menggelengkan kepala lalu ia kembali akan menghalangi jalan Sasuke, Naruto melihat Sakura berjalan kearah mereka. Naruto melirik kesana-kemari ternyata tidak ada satu pun orang yang berada di sana kecuali mereka berdua itu berarti Sakura benar-benar akan menghampiri mereka.

BRUKK

Naruto menubruk Sasuke di depannya yang kini telah berhenti berjalan, "Kenapa tiba-tiba berhenti!" katanya kesal seraya memegang jidatnya yang sedikit sakit karena menubruk Sasuke. Sasuke tidak menjawab ucapan Naruto. Ia hanya menyeringai tidak jelas membuat Naruto bingung.

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Naruto membuat Naruto sedikit bergidik ngeri, bagaimana kalau Sakura berpikir kalau mereka sedang bermesraan. Oh.. kami-sama semoga saja tidak!

"Dengar Dobe, jika aku kalah kau boleh mengambil mobilku tapi jika kau kalah aku akan mengambil mobilmu," bisik Sasuke membuat Naruto semakin tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Sasuke, "Begini, aku yakin Sakura datang kemari mencariku dan ingin meminta maaf kepadaku." Katanya menjelaskan. Tentu saja penjelasan Sasuke barusan membuat Naruto mual. Percaya diri sekali dia sampai berpikiran seperti itu, batin Naruto geram.

Sementara itu, Sasuke melihat jarak di antara mereka semakin mendekat dan itu membuat Sasuke semakin yakin bahwa Sakura datang kepadanya untuk meminta maaf. Hanya hitungan detik saja kini Sakura tepat berada di depan Sasuke, Sakura menundukkan kepala dan hanya ada keheningan di antara mereka bertiga. Sepertinya tidak ada satu pun yang mau memulai pembicaraan.

Sasuke sedikit kesal dengan situasi seperti ini, ia benar-benar benci menunggu. Merasa dongkol karena tak ada satu pun di antara mereka bertiga yang memulai pembicaraan, Sasuke memutuskan untuk bicara. Namun sebelum Sasuke mengeluarkan suaranya, Sakura lebih dulu berbicara.

"Maaf." katanya seraya membungkuk dalam membuat Naruto mengerjapkan matanya tidak percaya terlebih lagi Sasuke, sekarang ia benar-benar senang mendengar Sakura minta maaf. Uchiha memang penguasa, tak satu pun orang yang tahan jika Uchiha sedikit tidak menyukainya, pikir Sasuke bangga. Saat Sasuke akan berbicara, kembali Sakura memotong ucapan Sasuke.

"Aku ingin ke toilet, tapi kau menghalangi jalanku Sasuke-kun. Bisakah kau sedikit memberiku jalan?" kata Sakura menjelaskan membuat Sasuke dan Naruto segera melihat ke belakang mereka.

**BRUKK!**

Sasuke menutup pintu kamarnya kasar lalu ia segera membaringkan tubuhnya, ia menutup kepalanya dengan bantal. Kepalanya benar-benar pusing mendengar suara dua orang yang menurut Sasuke bodoh sedang menertawakannya. Bagaimana tidak? Sedari tadi Naruto terus saja menertawakan Sasuke tentu saja ini membuat Itachi penasaran dan dengan bodohnya Naruto menceritakan kejadian di sekolah tadi. Saat dimana Sasuke dengan bangganya berkata bahwa Sakura mencari dan ingin minta maaf pada Sasuke ternyata ingin ke toilet. Dan yang paling bodoh adalah Naruto dan Sasuke, mereka lupa bahwa jalan yang mereka lewati terdapat toilet murid perempuan dan ketika mereka berhenti berjalan karena melihat Sakura mendekat ke arah mereka, toilet murid perempuan itu tepat di belakang Sasuke.

Sasuke berteriak kesal, kami-sama… hari ini ia benar-benar dipermalukan atau lebih tepatnya mempermalukan diri sendiri, harga diri Uchiha runtuh pikirnya bodoh. Sasuke mendengar dua orang masuk ke dalam kamar dengan suara nyaringnya, mereka belum berhenti tertawa dan bodohnya Sasuke lupa mengunci kamarnya. Hari ini benar-benar sial untuk Sasuke, tertumpah makanan oleh perempuan yang Sasuke anggap penganggu, mempermalukan dirinya di depan Sakura, ditertawakan oleh Itachi dan Naruto, benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Ingat perjanjian kita, aku akan mengambil mobilmu." kata Naruto seraya tertawa terbahak-bahak. Oh yeah satu lagi, Sasuke harus memberikan mobilnya kepada Naruto. Dan itu membuatnya menyesal mengingat mobil itu adalah mobil keluaran terbaru, mobil yang sudah Sasuke modifikasi sebagus mungkin dan kini harus Sasuke berikan begitu saja kepada Naruto? Benar-benar sial.

Sasuke mengacak rambutnya frustasi, seandainya Sakura meminta maaf Sasuke akan memaafkan Sakura. Tapi ternyata tidak, lantas Sasuke berpikir bahwa Sakura memang benar-benar menyukai uang Sasuke. Buktinya Sakura tidak berani melawan Sasuke saat Sasuke memarahi gadis yang kemarin—gadis yang sebelumnya pernah Sakura tolong. Mungkin Sakura malu ia ketahuan bahwa ia membela gadis itu hanya untuk mencari perhatian Sasuke, pikir Sasuke buruk. Dan Sasuke harus melakukan sesuatu untuk mencari bukti kuat lainya.

Sasuke menyeringai sepertinya ia mendapat ide untuk melakukan sesuatu. Sasuke bangun dari tidurnya ia melempar bantal ke arah Naruto dan Itachi membuat mereka menghentikan tertawanya.

"Kalian harus membantuku." kata Sasuke membuat Itachi dan Naruto saling memandang satu sama lain.

"Membantu apa?" kata mereka berdua kompak dengan tampang bodohnya tapi meskipun bertampang seperti ini, Itachi dan Naruto tetap saja tampan.

Sasuke menyeringai membayangkan apa yang akan dia lakukan.

"Lihat saja nanti."

**TSUZUKU**

Makasih teman-teman semuanya yang udah bersedia RnR fict aku, dan makasih atas kritik dan sarannya. Review kalian sangat berharga all. gomen ya ngga bales satu-satu, pokonya aku cuma bilang makasih banget.

Soal alurnya kecepetan, kemarin fictnya ngga aku edit dulu alias langsung di Upload gitu aja, biasalah pengen cepet-cepet publish. Hehe..

Oh ya ada yang bisa nebak apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan? Yang bisa nebak aku ajak jalan-jalan ke Jepang. Tapi di mimpi loh. XP *Kabur*

Ok, mind to review?

Kritik, saran, flame diterima… XD


End file.
